Pleasing James
by Ichireiro
Summary: Party Monster fic. Slash! Freeze/James/Angel.


**A/N: **This probably won't make much sense to anyone that hasn't read the book. Freeze was in it a _lot _more than he was in the movie. James said that Freeze had more than one side to him and that there was a Freeze One, Freeze Two, and Freeze Three, if that helps explain anything.

Also, it mentions Michael's "boys" at one point in this. Michael would bring home boys to screw and James said that he loved each one of them, but couldn't have them.

**Warnings: **Slash, sex, swearing, and slight OOC-ness, I suppose…although, in my opinion, Angel wasn't in the book or movie enough to decide that. Who knows what he was like in the sack? Anyway, unless you've read the book (page 277 specifically), you probably won't ship Angel/James anyway.

-----

James jumped slightly as a strong pair of arms wrapped around his slim waist from behind. "Oh!" He hoped it would be his love, Keoki, but his hope was crushed when he heard someone "sh" him and call him "Darling". He recognized that voice-Freeze. The man had never embraced James like this before-like James had mentioned, Freeze was a fussy old queen who you didn't hug-but James thought that it was safe to assume that this was the first version of Freeze just popping up. You know, show up for a cup of tea, maybe a nice fuck, then leave and go back to Freeze two or three. Or maybe this was just a different Freeze all together. Maybe this was Robert Riggs. It didn't matter; _whoever _this man was, he was doing FABULOUS things to the back side of James' neck. James let out an embarrassing unlady-like sound from the back of his throat as Freeze's lips continued to kiss and trace over his neck. He could hear the sound of shuffling clothes somewhere farther behind him and he knew that someone other than himself and Freeze were in the room. Michael? Probably. Keoki? Hopefully.

"Come on, man," That was _not _Michael and CERTAINLY not the beautiful Keoki. "Share."

That voice. He KNEW that voice. His worries were confirmed when a certain Columbian drug dealer stepped into his view. Angel. He HATED Angel. There was no way that he was going to let Freeze "share" him with this tacky, fake-winged son-of-a-bitch.

And yet…

He could feel Freeze's cock, hard and pressed against the back of his thigh. He wasn't moving away. He wasn't protesting. He didn't say ONE WORD as Angel began to pull off that hideous outfit of his until only his boxers were left. He didn't say _ONE DAMN WORD _as Angel walked-more like _stalked-_over to him, a look on his face that he'd seen Michael give to many of his boys. It was scary what a nice cock against your thigh did to you.

"_Might _I ask what you two are _doing_?"

Now that, THAT was Michael. Satan had walked in on two of his demons trying to seduce the very angelic James St. James. Surely he would say something. Surely he wouldn't allow this to go on. SURELY he wouldn't allow James to make the mistake he couldn't stop himself from making, even though he knew he should.

Michael didn't wait for an answer though. There was just a slightly amused, slightly disgusted "Whatever. You three have your fun" before the sound of the door being shut could be heard. Michael had left him stuck between Freeze and Angel. Oh dear.

"Well, now that Michael's gone," Angel had that cocky grin on his face. James hated that grin. "Let's have some fun."

It wasn't that Angel was bad looking. Oh no, the man had _some _form of attractiveness about him. He didn't have Keoki's beauty, Michael's charm, or Peter's wealth, but there was SOMETHING appealing about this man, James was sure. He just had to figure out WHAT that something was.

Let's see here…

Angel had an okay face. It wasn't an "OOOOH, LOOK AT ME!" face, but it wasn't completely unappealing either. It wasn't stunning, but it wasn't ugly, just like the rest of the man. His torso was acceptable and so were his arms. He _did _have a nice pair of legs…and oh. OH. There we go. James had found that thing about Angel that made him appealing; his dick. It wasn't _quite _ten inches like James liked, but it was close. "Oh my…" James was staring, and, well, who WOULDN'T? It was HUGE. He'd love to do some K off of it sometime.

He was sure that Angel was about to give him permission to touch it, so he tore his gaze away, not wanting to make Angel have an even bigger swollen head…well, not THAT head obviously, but you get the point. No need to make Angel think it was the biggest he'd ever seen. Close, but no. The guy was cocky enough. Besides, he was forced to remember the third party in the room when Freeze placed his hand firmly on his ass and squeezed. James let out _another _embarrassingly loud sound and was slightly ashamed of how much he was getting worked up over a few touches and a large cock. It had been a while since he had had a nice, good lay. He had been watching Michael with his boys for far too long. Freeze didn't let him dwell on the shame anyway; as soon as the thought of Michael with his boys entered his head, he felt another firm squeeze on his behind.

"_Ugh, _Freeze.."

Another squeeze. Angel looked peeved, probably at being ignored, but if he wanted more attention then he'd have to work for it. He could either put that cock of his to work or scram, for all James cared.

"God, _fuck me, _Freeze."

Well. That was embarrassing. But James would be embarrassed later. Right now he just wanted to feel everything Freeze was offering. He could feel the man's hand squeezing one last time before it began to move higher up. It slipped up into the back of James' shirt and rubbed his lower back. James felt Freeze's fingers ghost along his side until they met their target-his stomach. Freeze ran his hand over James' stomach a few times before he lowered it. Just a _little _bit lower and he could slip it into James' spandexes. LORD, at that moment he hated whoever invented spandexes, along with everyone who played a part in making the pair that was keeping his cock and Freeze's hand apart.

"Dude!" Angel was tired of watching. It was his turn for a piece of the James pie. "Share!"

Didn't the man feel ridiculous? He was standing in someone's living room completely naked, glaring at two fully dressed men who were perfectly capable of a good time without him, and DEMANDING someone to share James St. James. Not like it was the FIRST time something like this had happened to James; who HADN'T had two drug dealers fight over giving them sexual favors before? Anyway, it wasn't like they NEEDED Angel.

…Oh. Right. Huge cock.

But Angel's huge cock apparently didn't matter to Freeze. James couldn't see Freeze, but the man had tensed slightly behind him. James should have been worried that Freeze two or three was going to show up, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

"You can have him after I'm done."

What, was he an old shoe? Oh, here, I can't wear this anymore-you take it. I don't want this anymore. You take it. It doesn't matter that it's stylish and will look good with any accessory. It's all yours.

James forgot all about being treated like an old shoe when Freeze's hand removed itself from his shirt. What? Well, _that _was rude. He was about to protest when he was roughly pushed up against a wall. "H-hey!" James was about to say that he didn't like being treated like he was some cheap whore-James? _Cheap?-_but he decided that it would be better not to protest to the way he was being treated when he felt Freeze move up behind him. Better not piss whichever Freeze this was off.

"Relax, Darling." The voice whispering in his ear was softer than he expected. Back to the first Freeze, it seemed. "I wouldn't hurt you.." There was a nip at James' ear that had the man groaning with a mix between pain and pleasure. "Not unless you _asked _for it."

"Come _on, _man!" Angel was pushing it. He hadn't seen either of Freeze's other sides yet. If he _had, _he wouldn't be rushing the man. "Hurry up!"

James could hear Freeze practically _growl _behind him. Great. Angel was going to piss him off and _he _was going to get the bruises for it. His ass was going to be sore. No doubt about THAT. Angel's almost-ten-inch-cock was going to make sure of that anyway.

"Fine! Fuck!"

That was the only warning James got before Freeze placed his hands on his hips and ripped his spandexes down forcefully. The air was cold when it hit James' skin, causing James to take a small, shaky breath. He didn't have to look to know he was being stared at; he could feel the eyes on him. They were probably Angel's dark eyes, taking in what he would later get to claim and mark as his own.

Freeze didn't even bother to pull off James' shirt. James could hear shuffling behind him as Freeze pulled off his own clothes. The man hadn't been in a hurry before, but now he was acting as if he just wanted to get it over with. If James wasn't as hard as he was, he would have been offended.

There wasn't any preparation when Freeze pushed in him. It was rough and James had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep his groan of pain from being anywhere near as loud as it would have been. The position he was in was an awkward one; whenever Freeze would thrust into him, James' knees would bump against the wall he was still pushed against.

And just like that, it was over.

There was no big bang. James didn't even orgasm. It was just a few minutes of Freeze thrusting-none to softly-up into James while James had to face the wall he was leaning against. There was nothing special about it. James didn't plan on ever doing _this _particular encounter with Freeze again. Before Freeze pulled out and dressed, he whispered a quick "Sorry Darling. I thought I'd give it to you before you had to bring yourself to ask for it." And then he was gone. No "I'm sorry if I made you bleed" or goodbye kiss. Not like James wanted a kiss from the man. No way.

He was about to pull his spandexes up when he was reminded of the other person in the room. He could hear Angel stalking towards him. He had barely had time to turn around before the man was upon him, kissing him. Angel was a better kisser than James thought he would be. Still, despite the Columbian's skill with his tongue, James pulled back from the kiss.

"Angel, um…I don't know if I want to do this." James shifted his weight, wincing slightly. "I mean, I'm really sore.."

Angel was one cocky S.O.B though. James' uncertainly wouldn't stop him. Just a "Don't worry about it," and a smug smile was all James got before he was lifted up. Not wanting to fall or be dropped, he wrapped his legs around Angel's hips, pressing their cocks together in the movement. Angel began kissing him again, only breaking apart to breathe and pulls James' shirt off, all the while leading them back to Angel's bedroom. James had his eyes closed as he fervently kissed Angel back and ran his fingers through Angel's dark locks, so he didn't realize where they were going until they actually got there and his back was being pressed into the bed with Angel on top of him. He blinked up at the man, who was staring so intently down at him, James had to look away.

"Uh, Angel.." Uh? Why was he so awkward? He was James St. James. Someone like _Angel _shouldn't be making him feel this awkward. It wasn't like he was a virgin or anything. But then again, someone like Angel had never kissed him the way he was only seconds ago. Someone like Angel had never made him felt this good with only a few simple touches. "I _really _do feel sore." Having someone with a temper like Freeze pound into you from behind did that to you sometimes.

"Don't worry about it." Angel was unwrapping James' legs from around his hips. Was this it? Was he giving up this easily? No way. There was no way that someone like Angel would give up getting laid when the chance was literally this close to him. "I'll go slow." James also believed that there was no way that someone like Angel could possibly "go slow" though.

Not for the first time in his life, James was wrong.

Angel was still on top of James. They were kissing each other again, slower this time. It had been a long time since James had been kissed like that, like he was special. Later he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, but he was making little moaning sounds in the back of his throat that made Angel even more turned on than he was before-if that was even possible; James suspected Angel didn't get any often. This was probably the first good lay he's had in a while, not counting the blow jobs he was probably getting from Michael and whoever else was that desperate for drugs.

Angel's hands running over James' chest and stomach distracted him from his thoughts of Michael Alig on his knees, blowing Angel. Angel's hands were warm and soft against James' skin. The feel of them rubbing where Freeze's hands were only minutes before was making James release even more little moaning sounds, these coming out louder than the ones previous. Oh, this was not good. Angel's smile was going to be twice as wide and twice as cocky for _weeks _now. James was going to say something to make him lose that cocky smile before it could form, but he found himself unable to stop kissing Angel. Not that it would matter; as soon as Angel's hands slid from his stomach to his thighs, he was gone. There would be no going back now. He was going to let Angel fuck him, slow or not, and he was going to be LOUD about it, damn it.

Angel's warm hands only rubbed James' thighs for a moment before they moved to the back of them and spread his legs apart. Angel wasted no time before he moved between them, his cock still rubbing against James'. James ran his hands over Angel-his torso, his shoulders, down his back, and then to his ass to squeeze; and _damn, _the moan that Angel let out during the kiss after that particular squeeze was hot.

James opened his eyes once more when he felt Angel pull back from their kiss. "Angel, what-" He was slightly dazed from the kiss and the lust coursing through him, but he didn't need to finish the question as Angel brought his fingers up to James' lips.

"Suck."

James didn't need to be told twice. He darted his tongue out, licking two of the fingers Angel held up to his mouth, before finally taking the digits into his mouth and heartily sucking on them. The skin was slightly salty, but it didn't taste bad, and it wasn't long until the fingers were wet enough to prepare James properly and Angel was withdrawing them from James' hot mouth.

James watched as Angel's fingers disappeared from view as he moved his hand between James' legs. James rested his head back against Angel's pillows and closed his eyes, waiting for the man to prepare him. It didn't take long. One of Angel's long fingers only rubbed against James' hole for a few seconds before it slowly pushed into his body. James winced, still sore from earlier, but didn't protest as the finger began to move in and out and then a second later a third one entered his body. Angel was true to his word; he _was _being slow. After a few minutes of fucking James with his fingers alone, it began to feel good. And DAMN, who would have thought Angel would be good at anything but dealing drugs? Especially _this? _He was good though. It had been a while since someone had taken as long as he was to prepare James, and James was thoroughly enjoying it-enough to make him consider doing this with the drug dealer again some time. He'd wait and ask though. He wanted to see how good the other man was when he was using something other than his fingers. And speaking of that other thing…

"_Angel._" He wrapped his arms around Angel's shoulders, deciding to be more active in their encounter, and buried his head in Angel's neck, taking in the man's smell. "_Please." _He began to push back on the fingers, trying to get them in deeper, to no avail; they were in knuckle deep.

"You ready?"

He could feel Angel remove his fingers from him and he had to groan at the loss, causing Angel to chuckle lightly. Damn. He could picture that smug smile right now. It didn't matter now though; he really WAS ready. He let out a grunt that was supposed to be a "yes", but Angel apparently figured it out because he was changing their position.

Angel moved James' legs so they were resting on his shoulders. He rubbed the back of James' thighs one last time before he reached down to position himself. A few more seconds passed by before the tip of his cock was entering James, causing the man to groan. He wasn't sure if he could take almost ten inches of _that _inside of him at the moment. Angel waited though, surprisingly. Even more surprising then that was the light kiss he pressed to James' forehead before he pushed in a little deeper. He kissed James again, the passion from earlier coming back into the kiss, to swallow the man's groan. Minutes went by. Angel waited patiently, pressing kisses to James's skin-neck, shoulders, ears, anything he could get to-until he thought he was ready to take on a little more. Moments passed by, the same routine going on, before Angel was finally all the way in.

"Well," James let out a shaky breath. "Michael isn't going to like me hanging around his apartment for the next few days it takes me to get over _this." _

Angel tilted James' head slightly to the side so he could kiss at the man's jaw line. He ran his hands up and down James' legs and then over his stomach, trying to kill time until he could pull all the way back out and then push back in. It would take a while for James to get used to his size, especially since Freeze was so rough on him earlier, but it would be worth it.

"Michael will get over it."

'_Michael will probably get a hoot out of it, actually.' _

That was James' last thought before Angel kissed him again. The man began to pull out, kissing at James' neck, trying to get the grimace off of the man's face, until he was finally all the way out. He began to slowly push back in, still as gentle as before, until he was all the way in once again. This went on for several minutes, them all the while kissing, until a steady rhythm was built.

After what felt like an eternity, when in reality it wasn't even an hour, both men came-James first then Angel inside of him, feeling James' muscles clench down around his cock. Angel came with a grunt, James with a loud moan. After about a minute of them laying there, Angel still inside of James, Angel finally pulled out of him and then collapsed on the bed beside him.

"Well," James finally broke the quite that had surrounded them. "I think that was worth Michael being a little pissed for a while."

Angel laughed before throwing an arm around James's waist. James fell asleep curled up around him, his last thought that maybe Angel's smile wasn't _so _bad.


End file.
